User talk:Happy65/1
Welcome to my Message page ,Please check out my user Page and dont write on it !!! I am Happy65 but this is not my real Penguin name and I woundnt dare put my Penguin name on here because of Disney but i might have once with out my number. My Template template gallery to LordMaster96 Thank you for the editing tip on my page. --Happy65 13:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Me and Merbat are running a shop but not Merbat anymore --Happy65 14:23, June 19, 2010 (UTC) You've got 800 Joke coins. Lm34gt45 Editing Tip Please try not to put part of an article at the top of the page. The top usually summarizes the article itself. Put it somewhere in the article that would be suitable for your content. I hope this helps. Contact me or any other admin if you need help. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 02:09, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Merbats Shop Hi, The Shop Is From A User Called Gamgee, Sorry, But My Brother Wanted To Give It... Well, Hope We Are Friends! Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 13:16, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Shop Soo, You Wanna Make A Shop Of Your Own, Or Of The 2 Of Us? Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 13:49, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Shop Hi, It Sounds Great, On Monday I Will Go And See It. Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:53, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Shop Hi, I Will Make Better The Shop Ok? And I Will Make The Shop Page Ok? It Will Be Part Of Your User. And, Thank You, Your lso Good And Kind. Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 13:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Make Your Own Shop Hi, I Just Wanted To Say You That, Make Your Own Shop, Cuz I Cant Help Or Edit On It To Make It Better. Bye... (You Do Not Understand What I Feel...) --Merbat Talk to me! 20:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, But I Do Not Want To Tell You How To Make A Subpage, If I Can Even Help In The Shop... I Think We Are Not Going To Be Friends Any More... Bye.... --Merbat Talk to me! 19:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC) NO MORE!!! HEY ASK OTHER PEOPLE BUT NOT ME OK? --Merbat Talk to me! 10:30, June 26, 2010 (UTC) No I am an Administrator, and I am allowed to edit user pages with those tags, no matter what. Plus, you can not block people. Only the few admins that we have can block people. The software of the wiki locks blocking so only people with admin powers can access it. Warning me was pretty useless, since I am allowed to edit anyone's user page. [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 17:43, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Membership Are you a member on CP? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 17:03, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, you may sign up for my party (member's only) here. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 17:09, June 28, 2010 (UTC) To Gary the Gadget Dude Yes i am a member and its great i think because of all sorts of things ,you know what i say its right Thank you for the question .--Happy65 17:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) You too --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 18:06, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Happy pleeaasseeee i beg you how do you put the anti mwa mwa patch on your page please answear back asap i neeeeeeeed to know how to put things like that on my page your page viewer storm ninja Messages Reply To put the anti-mwa mwa template on your page, type in . Also, your contributions section just shows a list of edits you've made. There's nothing to do there but to see the edits you have made to pages. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Canada Eh! 18:47, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Lm34gt45 here!!! HELLO HAPPY65!!!! Say, we've not met after a long time! So, well, as of now you get 300 joke coins for those 2 jokes. You see, I'm very busy nowadays. I'm waiting for the next message. Lm34gt45 on 2 July 2010 wanna buy anything??? Lm34gt45's here. Hey, why don't you buy anything from my shop??? Im not forcing you, but giving a suggestion. By the way, yep, you got 800 JC. --Lm34gt45 16:50, July 2, 2010 (UTC) please leave a message i put on my opage , feel free and leave me a message 08:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy65 08:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy65 08:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy65 08:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Userpage policy I removed the tag, but I can't unprotect your page because of the User Page policy. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] USA 15:01, July 3, 2010 (UTC) User Page protection I'm sorry, I cannot unprotect your page or remove the tag until your user page edits percentage is under 40%. You can look at your edit percentages . To see the user page policy, click here. Goodbye! --Alxeedo TALK 16:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) No No, sorry. XD I'm not sure if you live in the U.S., but here you go! Bye! --Alxeedo TALK 17:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sorry, I don't understand what you mean. What exactly does the message tell you? Have a nice day, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 19:00, July 5, 2010 (UTC) A Public Message from me i would like to say that the masters on the fanon wiki wont unlock the pages for me , it says they are scary , i put my email in and it says put your email in . --Happy65 16:58, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Come on Rock on ROCK ON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! From Me --Happy65 16:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC)